Hope Hollow Resistance
Hope Hollow Resistance (formerly called the Never-Realm Protectors) was a team formed by the Ninja (Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Nya and Lloyd), the Mane Five (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack), Akita and Princess Snowblossom after they were stranded in the Never-Realm. They resolved to save Fluttershy from the Ice Emperor, and restore colors back to Ninjago, Equestria and the other Sixteen Realms (with the exception of the Micro Realms and the Never-Realm itself). As of "Shine Like Rainbows", Fluttershy, Kataru, Grimfax, Princess Seaspark and the Young Six (Sandbar, Smolder, Ocellus, Gallus, Silverstream and Yona) join them to stop Vex and the Blizzard Samurai, Daybreaker and The Dazzlings. Members *Kai *Cole *Zane *Jay *Nya *Lloyd *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Fluttershy (joined in "Shine Like Rainbows") *Akita *Kataru (joined in "Shine Like Rainbows") *Grimfax (joined in "Shine Like Rainbows") *Princess Snowblossom *Princess Seaspark (joined in "Shine Like Rainbows") *Gallus (joined in "Harmony and Hope") *Sandbar (joined in "Harmony and Hope") *Smolder (joined in "Harmony and Hope") *Ocellus (joined in "Harmony and Hope") *Silverstream (joined in "Harmony and Hope") *Yona (joined in "Harmony and Hope") Allies *Never-Realm humans **Sorla **Boma **Uthraug **Yukiko *Never-Realm ponies **Shimmer Glade **Diamond Spark **Eternal Destiny **Amethyst Dream **Costum **Aramis **Latula *Yetis **Krag *Hope Hollow citizens **Barley Barrel **Candy Sweetcake **Felicia **Holly **Jake **Joy **Jenny **Kerfuffle **Moody Root **Mayor Sunny Skies **Midori **Mr. Hoofington **Mrs. Hoofington **Mrs. Sweetcake **Olivia **Petunia Petals **Pickle Barrel **Subaru **Torque Wrench **Trout Pony Enemies *Blizzard Samurai **Cloning Zane (as the Ice Emperor) **General Vex **Blizzard Sword Masters **Blizzard Warriors **Blizzard Archers *The Dazzlings **Adagio Dazzle **Aria Blaze **Sonata Dusk *Daybreaker Depictions in the Series Rainbow Roadtrip The Northern Light of Friendship Upon the arrival of the Never-Realm, the Protectors, Mayor Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals went on a journey to find Fluttershy. Twilight splits them into two groups, Sunny and Petunia must find how to fix the Rainbow Generator by looking at the Aurora of Desire while the Never-Realm protectors went to look for Fluttershy. They went to the Great Lake Village and met Sorla, the last surviving human in the Never-Realm. She uses a mystical fire to show them what happened to Fluttershy. She tells them that Fluttershy is taken captive by the Ice Emperor and he is “lost”. However, Twilight believes Fluttershy is strong and they will still come for her despite all the dangers she said. Sorla then warns them of General Vex who is out to get them using the power of Dark Ice. She also gives Twilight a map. They continue their journey until they encounter a mysterious Alicorn pony, who believes they were the Blizzard Samurai. Princess Snowblossom The Never-Realm Protectors were fighting against the snow Alicorn, until she is revealed to be Princess Snowblossom, the Ice Emperor’s daughter. Snowblossom brings the Ninja to her palace to keep them warm, while telling about her backstory. The Protectors cheer Snowblossom up, and they are joining the team for a short while. The Never-Ending Snowflakes The Protectors find Akita, an unlikely ally and battle against her. Later, she reveals to be her friend and joins the Ninja. Later, the Ninja and Akita travelled to the Snowflake Micro-Realm to cleanse the dark snowflakes that Ice Emperor created. ????